Year of Porking : Three Little Pigs and the She-Wolf
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Ayame of the Wolf Tribe finds herself at a loss. Part 8 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


Ayame eyed the demons before her with visible contempt. An already harsh morning sun bore down on her. Her ears twitched over the babbling river The wind whistled through her furs and blew up benign leaves. The deadly ones in her fingers glinted in the morning sun.

She was not in a good mood today. Somehow her betrothed had given her the slip along with that human girl he pined for so hopelessly. And now she had a trio of pathetic looking pig demons wearing literal rags and standing in her way.

One look at their emaciated bodies and mismatched trinkets would suggest them to be mere bandits, starving ones at that. How else could anyone describe such oddities as wood armbands or a broken stone pot for a helmet? If anything the smallest one's straw hat was rather sane in comparison, if significantly bigger than its tiny body should allow.

They were sweating in the sweltering heat, just as she was. Their eyes showed something beyond the beady little pinpricks, but she paid such a trivial fact no mind. _'At least I can't smell them right now, thanks to the wind.' _

She snarled and bared her teeth. This was _not _what she needed right now, not when her sole intent was to find the chief and have him perform his due duties to her. She banished her cravings long enough to deliver a first, and only, warning. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to get lost before I present my husband with a feast fit for the whole tribe."

Her threat seemed to fall on deaf ears as the three stayed in place. Their defiance made her scowl deepen until her fangs were fully exposed. The leaves in her fingers dug deep, twitching and poised to strike.

The wind shifted towards her, bringing the sickening smell of mud and inhuman pork to the wolf demon.

Ayame's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, what is that ste-"

* * *

_PLAP PLAP PLAP PLAP _

_"HRRGK!" _

Ayame's screams were muffled by the dick slamming down her throat. The source of her pain came from the searing spasms caused by the potheaded pig's crooked cock drilling her ass. An untamed patch of muff rubbed against disgusting pink flesh with every thrust.

Her bare ankles brushed against crude wood as her legs were held up over her head. Ayame's shapely body was pinned into the gravel by the weighty girth stretching out her gullet. The slapping sounds were partially muffled thanks to her ankles pinned beside her ears.

She'd managed to get one of them down before succumbing to the overpowering aroma. The next thing she faintly knew was her with her back in the dirt being stuffed full of pig demon prick. The body was drifting down river as its living kin took revenge on the prone wolf demon. Her thoughts were gone now - kept at bay by an overpoweringly oppressive wall of musk and need.

The surviving two pigs angrily fucked their newest toy. The death of their little brother had riled them against the suddenly complacent bitch demon. She hadn't even flinched when they ripped off her loincloth and stuffed her from both ends. Now she was no different than the other slluts they'd come across. Only this time there would be a hole left unattended as they rutted in their sorrow.

Their farce of mourning wouldn't have registered with Ayame. If she were lucid, she'd have ignored any such grief and simply moved on to find her release. How fortunate for her that she didn't have to deal with that burden anymore.

Mostly.

Ayame's mind may have been hobbled, but her body was another matter. The sheer revulsion and disgust of what she was doing drilled deep into her noble wolf demon body, boiling the blood of the pack. It overpowered the smell of demon musk from his bare groin and the euphoric fits in her body, compelling her to strike.

_"Shoo-HRK! Guuurrrrlg! Ack Ack! _

Nothing.

Her strength, gone. Even the mere act of balling her fists seemed beyond her. It was as if something was keeping her paralized, locked in place beneath and between the disgustingly thin swine demons. Her spirit and drive was trapped. Doomed to struggle between the overbearing numbness of her mushy mind and her unresponsive limbs.

Ayame's back ground into the gravel with every brutal thrust. She felt the screw-shaped cock grinding against her ass. There was no protection, no courtesy for her taken before he'd bottomed out in her butt. That carried over to her state as well, with her legs up to her head and her hips basically over her slim stomach.

The wolf demon's humiliation dragged on for what felt like hours. Her ears were forced to endure the combination of her lascivious smacks and the heavy breathing of her demon-fuckers. She struggled to breathe with the thick, potent cock stretching her throat, making her necklace bounce against her chestplate.

Tears borne of frustration and pain flowed down her cheeks alongside drool, sweat, and sin. Her - betrothed to the great Koga, as little more than a slut of lowly, sloven pig demons. Doomed to be defiled and left to bake in the forsaken sun, or be taken far from her home that she'd never see again. The thought of such a fate added something more to her sorrow as it stained the ground beside her

Clouds rolled over the sun, giving her a merciful respite from the unforgiving heat, Her sweat clung to the furs still over her body. Even as they came undone by vigirous fucking, they were kept by her skin like paste. The same fate happened to her disheveled hair as it clung to her head, neck, and even the thigh of the demon plowing her mouth.

"B-BWEEEEEEE!"

Ayame's dazed mind suddenly snapped back as she felt them slam into her body and unleash their foul seed. The bride-to-be of the wolf tribe was stuffed with inferior seed, forever defiling her inhuman purity. And yet she couldn't dwell on this loss, not when there was a struggle to stay conscious as fistfuls of pig spunk clogged her gullet.

Her ass was in a slightly better place as her sore rump was filled with hot, sticky pork cream. The fat corkscrew between her cheeks rubbed against her still dry walls. Pain clashed against the lack of air somewhere in the middle of her defiled body.

The throat-fucker pulled out before she lost consciousness. It left a parting gift behind in her mouth as it slipped out. Her cheeks billowed with cum before he aimed his dick at her face. Ayame flinched as thick ropes of demon seed covered her from chin to forehead. A similar fate awaited her half-dressed stomach as the ass-raper pulled out and aimed for what remained of her armor.

Ayame coughed and choked out cum, leaving her mouth hanging open to accept more of her defiler's seed. Her neck was also attacked by the other pigs prick, leaving sticky webs between her chin and breasts.

The demon pigs shuffled back to admire their handiwork, still spouting weak wads of spunk on the wolf girl's quivering body. There was little sign of the proud woman from before, with only a few spots of her red hair making it over the syrupy layer. The sun came back, causing the cum on her body to almost bubble in the heat.

The brothers two chortled at her state before reaching for their crude weapons...

"Bweee…"

They froze in shock before turning around. The stone-headed elder gawked at the sight behind them. "Su-Suweee?!"

Their little brother, alive and well. At least he _looked _alive if you ignored the odd angle of his neck where she'd thrown him against the river stone. The straw hat was soaked in water and blood, and dipped down so one could barely see its eyes. What little that could be seen though showed lust and murder, directed at the woman that killed it.

It shambled passed its living brothers, leaving them in utter shock. The way the strawhat pig moved made it clear its life was lost, and yet something had compelled it back - back to the wolf demon that had so easily murdered it before it could taste the fair flesh.

It was time to collect.

Ayame gasped out cum as her body was dragged over the gravel and off the remains of her cape. Her hips were thrown back into the air, leaving her bare ankles to tap against the ground. A stiff, spiral-shaped cock prodded at her pussy.

_"Hah...hah..Ha-arrggrgr?!" _

The demon girl's pants turned to wheezes as she was stuffed in her last, and most precious hole. A cock thicker than her wrist and longer than her arm impaled her tight walls. Purity was well and truly lost on her as her body squirmed atop a true bitch-breaking boar's head.

Ayame's spunk-soaked skin dangled down onto the gravel as her hips were plowed. Her elbows scraped against unforgiving pebbles and rocks, some even sharp enough to nick demonic skin. Her once-proud red hair was a tangled mess of sweat, cum, and gravel - a single pigtail and her favorite iris barely clinging amongst the unforgiving earth.

The demon pig slammed down on her and pushed her back into the ground. The sun overhead kept the spunk on her at a bubbling heat, leaving her fair skin basting in boar-breeder batter. Flashes of light threatened to overtake her, even as her inner pride howled and bayed in primal fury. A brush against her engorged clit thru her screaming into the white-hot, euphoric void…

* * *

When her sight returned, she was face down in the spunk. Somehow the pig had turned her over, still pounding away at her snatch with its fists on her hips. The sun overhead had moved down until it was almost kissing the nearby cliff.

Late Afternoon.

In life the strawhat pig was the biggest of the trio, but also the weakest in spirit. It didn't matter what pussy, mouth, or ass it was left with their lovely, luckless victims - the youngest came first and fastest. Even in death, this was no exception.

The wolf bitch groaned beneath it as it slammed into her twat before exploding. Cooling spunk shot through her walls to her sacred den, truly defiling her forevermore. No matter what future could come from her, there would always be the lingering of lesser pigs and the ever-present danger of being a swine breeder.

Such a fate scarcely registered in her, even amongst her exhausted, ferocious pride. Her body was limp and accepted rope after rope of seed. A few shots filled her womb before the undead demon swiftly switched holes.

_"GAAAAARGH!" _

Ayame gargled in shock at the feeling of her ass being split anew. The cock in her was thicker than the one before and pushed her rump beyond its already stretched limits. Cum kept pouring out of her pussy, drenching the ground beneath her.

_"Su-weeee! Snort snort snort!" _

The duo shifted around at their dead brother's bays. The eldest dropped to the ground, pointing its cock at her gaping, cum-soaked pussy. The middle poised itself in front of her. The youngest dropped her onto its brothers, Leaving her pinned between three pork pricks now pounding her in erratic union..

On her hands and knees like the bitch she was.

Ayame's eyes rolled back as her howling spirit whimpered. The iris in her hair finally came loose and dropped onto the middle pig's chest before it was swatted away completely. She was pulled along three separate cocks by meaty fists on her thighs, hips, and head. And she didn't fight it - not anymore.

The sun dipped behind the cliff, leaving shadows over her as she was stuffed in all holes by three demon pigs.

* * *

The pack of wolves sniffed the ground, looking for any lead to their charge. Their ears twitched as they heard the unpleasant rutting close by. The lead wolf shook its head and they took off, away from the river and the detestable stench wafting from it.

Their heiress wasn't over there. Just some pig demons and a sloven sow...


End file.
